transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spies over NCC Skies
Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet appears high in the sky over NCC, flying at speeds few normal Earth craft can match. Inside, the pilot, James checks over his sensors. EDC pilots carefully plotted this approach based on intelligence data on Decepticon patrols and recent movements - between all of the Decepticon air forces frequenting the Argosy and recent incursions in other areas, James and others EDC commanders felt they'd have a brief window to scout the area around NCC without much resistance. And it appears their planning was correct. Ventress Exo-Suit Jet follows in formation with the Apollo jet. The Obvious wingman. The skies are indeed an open window above NCC at present. The Pacific ocean stretches endlessly all around the Decepticon fortress below, a deep blue lady with a foul cancerous growth. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet drops lower, then flies in a 900-mph pass over the spires of NCC, bathing the structures with sensor surveys, recording the number and nature of any targetting locks the Apollo itself is subjected to, and even snapping off a few simple recon photos a high-powered camera set on the undercarriage. From Ventress Exo-Suit , Talazia Keldahoff follows The Apollo into the maneuver pretty easily. Though she takes a few reading, she doesn't have the scouting equipment. Ventress Exo-Suit Jet follows The Apollo into the maneuver pretty easily. Though she takes a few reading, she doesn't have the scouting equipment. Automated targeting motors whirl. Sensor systems below are conversing with each other, saying things like Inside, however, all is not as empty as the skies the terrans have found. A lone Decepticon is dispatched to 'respond' to the alert. Slipping into the realm of the invisible, a Sweepcraft exits the base and launches up from the mountain to investigate, visibly unseen. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet pulls up at the end of the scouting run, having flown over the island where NCC is based in a matter of seconds. It begins a long, banking turn, although James changes direction and speed every few seconds - no sense at all in flying a predictable pattern in what would certainly be considered "hostile" airspace. He opens a radio frequency to Talazia. Sweepcraft locates the disturbance with ease and stalks the intruder. Such gall. Altering course and velocity several times to time it right, the Sweepcraft waits until the last moment before decloaking and 'buzzing' across the Exo-Jet flightpath. Thunderous air turbulence in his wake. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet shudders violently as it enounters the jetwash (or the nearest thing, since it's doubtful the Sweepcraft uses conventional combustion engines). Alarms and flashing warning LEDs go off in the cockpit, as James quickly snaps a roll to get out of the turbulent stream of air. He doesn't go far though, since the the Sweepcraft has obligingly placed itself in the 'kill' position in front of the Apollo's targetting systems. But instead of firing, James scans his sensors quickly, trying to determine where this enemy contact came from and if there's any others that are going to pop up nearby. Sweepcraft transmits back his creepy aged voice crackling through your open radio frequencies, <> The Sweepcraft spins out away from his flightpath and fades from optical sight under holo-cloak again. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey curses softly, then pulls out of his banking turn before he's headed back to NCC. Instead he pulls up slightly to gain more altitude - no sense in tempting the Decepticon anti-air defenses when there's an invisible Sweep showing this kind of interest. 'Invisible?' A small part of his mind repeats, and then wonders if he should start tight-beaming his craft's black box data back to EDC central as a precautionary measure. The EDC database doesn't list this capability in any of the known Sweeps or other Decepticon flyers. And as a more immediate precautionary measure, he starts a few more aggresive evasive maneuvers, snapping quick mid-air turns and rolls so that he's flying around in the airspace in what seems like a truly random pattern, but would hopefully make it almost impossible for an invisible opponent to fall into place on the Apollo's tail. Sweepcraft has meanwhile taken a birds eye view, not bothering to tail the Exo-Jets but rather keep it within radar range. Watching the blips dance about NCC airspace for just a little while. Another transmission over the open air frequncies, Ventress Exo-Suit Jet continues to fly over New Crystal City....but then pulls up after getting a few more readings that her wingman might not have. Geist says, "Dealing with two Exo-Jet spies over NCC. It is play time." Noah Wolfe says, "Ventress, Beetle, toast...toast. Big bad has his light on and is coming outside to play horsey. I repeat, the bloody big bad is coming out to play." From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey watches his sensors furiously, trying to pick up any sign of where the invisible target might be, and where the transmission originated from. He hits a few switches and enters commands into the controls, trying various forms of detection and tracking electronic signals. All the while, he answers on the same comm frequencies in a casual, conversational voice, carrying on a conversation in an attempt to draw the Decepticon out, or at least mask the fact that he's triggering complex detection protocols. A typical display of multi-tasking from the talented Mr. Bailey. "Name and callsign's written right on the side of my canopy - Lt "Beetle" Bailey. And who might you be?" Geist says, "Oh, the earthling wishes to try his hand at playing me the fool." Spike Witwicky says, "Noah, not that I'm questioning anything here, but what the hell are you talking about?" James Bailey says, "Ghost Lead here...the 'Big Bad'? Are you talking about who I think you're talking about, Wolfe?" Noah Wolfe says, "Ventress and Beetle know sir. With an unsecured com line, I'm not at liberty to discuss anything compromising to them. Beetle, 'any' of them are labled 'big bad'." James Bailey says, "Roger that." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Roger." Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet and the Ventres Exo-Suit are flying around at high speeds, above and slightly out to sea from NCC. Geist is somewhere in the area, invisibly exchanging comm chatter with them. Ventress Exo-Suit Jet is already pulling out of the area and banking hard towards an escape vector. The voice on the comm says before it engages it's afterburners. Sweepcraft internally smiles to himself. The invisible sweepcraft watches the EDC ExoJet(s) on his radar, and accelerates once more when 'Beetle' makes one of his random course adjustments. Past tense. He decloaks flying far behind the one Exo-Jet, keeping his radar open to the other's position. Andi Lassiter says, "what's going on?" Noah Wolfe says, "Ventress, Beetle, if you need assistance for evac, better speak up. Being over NCC is not the best place to be if you get shot down." Noah Wolfe says, "Lieutenant Lassiter, ma'am. Are you able to go out and assist if they need help?" Spike Witwicky says, "This is the General - I'm ready to assist if needed as well." Outside, From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey smirks as well. "Lock? That's what you think." He twitches his controls and depresses one of his foot pedals lightly. From Exo-Jet Apollo Class , James Bailey smirks as well. "Lock? That's what you think." He twitches his controls and depresses one of his foot pedals lightly. The Apollo responds by snapping a dizzing roll, faster and tighter than most Decepticons have probably seen from a Terran aircraft, that turns slowly into a spiralling, spinning pattern. All of these maneuvers hopefully make it difficult to maintain a radar lock, but at the same time take the EDC Exo-Jet even farther away from NCC, in the same general direction as the Ventress. James Bailey's voice crackles over the comm frequencies one more time. "And let's just leave my mother out of this." Andi Lassiter sighs. "Help with WHAT?" James Bailey says, "That's a negative, we are in the process of vacating the area. Breaking contact now, situation doesn't seem too overly risky (besides what you'd expect in this area)." Noah Wolfe says, "Ventress and Beetle are over NCC doing recon Lieutenant Lassiter. Looks like they're ok though." Ventress Exo-Suit Jet suddenly pulls up and rockets out of the area....with, hopefully, the other Exo right behind. Exo-Jet Apollo Class flies to the Skies above the Southwest Pacific. Ventress Exo-Suit flies to the Skies above the Southwest Pacific. Geist says, "Earthling pilots frightened away. A pity." James Bailey says, "This is Ghost Lead, we're back at the EDC command center in Moscow. No damage, and we got some fresh intelligence on the defenses at NCC. I'd have to say the mission was a success."